sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Brek
is an antagonist of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. She makes her debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the series, and is the main antagonist of Guardian Angels Of The Stars, the second season of the series. Brek is the eldest child of a very powerful family from Kamon. With only 19 years, Brek is the youngest elite warrior of Kamonian military forces. As an elite warrior, she came to earth in order to take the world's light and to replace it with darkness. In the second season, Brek had recovered from her fight against the Guardian Angel and with her new follower Dolores, she gathered an amount of marionettes that help her to succeed her plan to restore the eternal darkness. Character Information Brek is the first born child of the Tsragi family, who is known as the second most powerful mortal family around Kamon, right behind the Zeremk family, which is said to be the first family that has been created by Catastrophe after he came to Kamon. Ever since she was a child, Brek has had a big pride and an even bigger ego. Her primary goal has always been to show everyone that she is the strongest mortal Kamonian to exist. However, so far she and her family has always been standing in the Zeremk's shadow, which annoyed her. However, she never stopped to show her superiority towards the first born child of the Zeremk family of her community, by bullying him everytime she got the chance to. Even though Brek's father wanted to raise her to be a noble girl other people can look up to, Brek turned out to be a lot different, mostly thanks to her mother who couldn't stop spoiling Brek. Up to today, Brek prefers her father over her mother and constantly blames her for how she has turned out in the end. Yet, she is not willing to change anything about her personality. Brek deeply despises the humans that live on earth as she blindly believes everything Catastrophe tells the world she lives in. She believes that the humans from earth are responsible for everything the Kamonians have to go through. After she has almost been defeated by the Guardian Angels, Brek seemed to have stopped caring about Kamon. Instead of making sure the life in Kamon will be better one day, her primary goal is to rescue the power of darkness to allow Catastrophe to erase any light from the worlds. Relationships *'Taim:' Taim is Brek's father who also happened to be a superiour elite warrior of her. Even though Taim feels like he has done bad job at raising her, he still deeply cares for her and wants to make sure that nothing or anyone will hurt her. *'Catastrof:' Since the day Brek has decided to become an elite warrior, Brek has sworn to always be loyal towards Catastrof no matter what happens. Over the years, it turned out that Catastrof seems to have a lot faith in her, or at least her powers. After the Guardian Angels have seemingly defeated Catastrof, Brek has done everything she could to restore the power of the eternal darkness, to help Catastrof to return to the world of light once again. *'Loo:' Loo's the first born son of the most powerful family across Kamon. Since Brek is the first born daughter of the second most powerful family, she holds great hatred towards the boy who's merely four years younger than she is. Brek wants to proof the world of Kamon that the Tsragi family is many times more powerful as the Zeremks. Etymology - Brek is a Kamonian given name, usually used for girls. It comes from a combination of the words Brea mwaning "one" or "only", combined with Kamo meaning "archer". So Brek's name in Kamonian would mean "one arcer" or "only archer". - Tsragi is Brek's family name, which comes from the Kamonian word for "pitch black", being a combination of Tsra meaning "deep" and Ragi meaning "black". Trivia *Break shares her seiyuu with Aino Minako from Sailor Moon Crystal. Gallery GAoS Brek Profile 2014.png|Brek's profile OTSk14 Brek's Appearance.png|Brek's appearance in episode 14 References Category:Of The Sky: Villains Category:Of The Stars: Villains